Hateful Love
by Archer Gurl
Summary: Logan and Ororo just don't get along.Through their constant fighting,somehow,something sparks between them.Can two enemies that hate each other come to love each other?Ororo&Logan like u've never seen b4.RoLO,some RogueBobbyOC.CHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Hate and more hate

****

Disclaimer: don't own anything now, and never will. Life just in fair.

Summary: Logan has just become the new self-defence teacher of the school, and saying him and Ororo just don't get along is just an understatement. Through their constant fighting and arguing, somehow, something sparks between them. Can two enemies that hate each other with every fibre in their body, come to love each other? A side of Logan and Ororo you've never seen before. RoLo, some RogueBobbyOC

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

Chapter one: Hate and…more hate

"What did you say!" she shouted, eyes clouding up with rage, "I dare you repeat that!"

Bobby winced and ducked for cover underneath the table, accidentally bumping into Rogue and the rest of the students of Xavier's School for the Gifted that didn't want to face the weather witch's wrath.

"Fine! I will! You're WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!" their new self-defence teacher shouted back just as loudly.

"Wow! So shouting louder makes you right, eh? Then I guess I SHOULD START SHOUTING TOO!"

"You're the most stupid woman I've ever met in my life, STORM!" Logan growled, emphasizing her code name. Ororo's eyes flashed angrily, he knew very well how annoyed she got when people called her Storm outside of a mission.

"You know what I like about you, Logan?" Ororo asked calmly after a few seconds, forcing a smile on her face. He looked taken back for a second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I don't know? Everything?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Oh, now he's going to get it," Bobby whispered to Rogue. She covered up her eyes with her glove-covered hands.

"I so don't want to see this."

'Ro's blood boiled, but she didn't lunge at him like a mad woman, and attempt to rip that cocky smile of his face like she wanted too. Instead, she allowed her eyes to cloud up with white and electricity to flow through her veins to her hands.

"I like that you're made of metal, making this way more painful then it should be," she laughed, and with that, a lightning bolt hit him full in his chest, sending it all over his body.

After all the commotion died down, the students that were hiding under the tables and chairs of the room peeked out. Storm's eyes had returned to its normal sky blue colour, and the crackling electricity that had been dancing across her skin just a moment ago was gone.

"I think it's safe to come out now," Bobby whispered to the other students.

"You can return back to your classes now," their history teacher said with a smile, looking like electrifying one of their teachers was the most normal thing she ever did. Nodding, all the students walked quietly back to their classes, except for Rogue, and Bobby.

"Umm…Miss. Munroe?" Rogue asked quietly, eyes darting from the smoking Logan to Ororo.

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Is…uh…Logan going to be okay?" she asked, just as Logan started coughing violently on the ground.

"I think so…unfortunately," she replied coldly, "after assisting WOLVERINE to the infirmary, you two should get back to class." And with one last glare at Logan, who was struggling to get back up on his feet, she walked away.

"Why do you do that, Logan?" Rogue asked, helping him back up.

"What do you mean? She's the one who electrified me with her friggin' weather powers! I didn't do nothing."

"Nothing? If you didn't nothing, then she wouldn't have fried you!" Bobby exclaimed, "Miss. Munroe doesn't just go around frying people for no reason!"

"Exactly! What did you do, Logan?" Rogue asked, glaring at him. Logan winced as he felt his organs and ribs healing from just getting fried and glanced down at the two teenagers. Why did they always thing it was his fault?

"None of your business, kid, go back to class now, I can get to the infirmary by myself," he said, waving them off with the hand that has completely healed.

"You sure, Logan?" Rogue asked with concern. Logan nodded and with one last look, Bobby and Rogue walked down the hall to their next class.

When the two had finally disappeared from view, Logan let out a groan of pain and watched as the skin on his arms and legs begin to heal.

"Stupid weather witch and her friggin' powers," he muttered, limping to the nearest armchair. After a few moments, when everything had completely healed, Logan fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. He knew Xavier would have his head for this, but after what he just went through, Logan thought he deserved it. And thinking about that, led him to think about their argument that had started all this. All he had said was that she was wrong about World War I ending on September 2, 1945 and that it actually ended in 1946.

"It ended in 1945! I should know, I'm a history teacher!" she had snapped, eyes flashing menacingly. It had been a perfect signal for fuck-off, but being the person that he was, Logan had to say something back.

"Well, with my healing factor, I could've been actually ALVE at that time, unlike some people who think all the information in a textbook is hundred percent correct."

"For your information, I don't agree with everything the text book says, but this time I absolutely believe in it. I mean, who would be more accurate? A book written by some writer who gets most of the facts right, or a man that claims eating meat 24/7 is the best way to spend a day?" Ororo had said coldly.

"At least I eat meat! You just eat those nasty green things!"

"They're called vegetables, idiot! But what can I expect from someone who thinks World War I ended in 1946!"

"It did end in 1946!"

"No it didn't!"

"YES IT DID!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

And they just went on, and on until they got to the point where Ororo was so pissed that she fried him. Logan growled angrily and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. He hated that weather witch so much…

"And that's it for today, class," Ororo Munroe said, snapping close her book, "for tomorrow, I want an essay on the wars that have occurred over the years and impact they have had on people." All the students groaned and began packing up their books. As Ororo made her way back to her desk, a couple of kids sitting near her started talking about their assignment. One of her newer students, David, a boy who had the power to send electric charges, was saying that he was going to write about World War I. Hearing this reminded her of the fight she and Logan recently had. The more she thought about it, the more her blood boiled with anger.

"WORLD WAR I ENDED IN FRIGGING 1945!" she barked. All the students stopped what they were doing and stared at their usually calm, and mature history teacher. Uh oh…she gulped and forced a smile on her face. That wasn't suppose to come out that way…

"Are you okay, Miss. Munroe?" Rogue said slowly, as if saying something a bit faster would cause her teacher to go ballistic.

"Yes! Of course I am!" she said quickly, and just as she was about to say something else, when the bell rang. All the students forgot about being quiet and raced out into the hall for lunch. 'Ro let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one…this was all Logan's fault! If it weren't for him and his stupid I-think-I-am-always-right attitude, she wouldn't have burst out like that! She hated that stupid canine so much…

Suddenly, she heard a message in her head:

"_Ororo and Logan, please come my office for a moment."_

Growling about having to be in the same room of that arrogant, annoying man, she got up from her chair and started walking to the Professor's room.

When Ororo arrived, Logan was already seated in one of the armchairs, trying to ignore the fact that he was going to have to spend at least five minutes of his life with the resident weather goddess.

"Good afternoon, professor," she said kindly, kissing her mentor briefly on the cheek.

"You," Logan hissed quietly as she sat down. Ororo sent her worst I-hate-you face and turned to face Xavier.

"Why have you asked _me _to come?" Ororo asked, clearly stating that she didn't have anything to do with the man sitting beside her. The professor folded his hands neatly on his desk and leaned forward in his wheelchair.

"I've heard about what happened in the recreation room this morning," he said, trying to sound disappointed in them, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but it was all his fault…"

"What do ya mean my fault? You started the whole thing!"

"Me? Starting the whole thing?" Ororo said in disbelief, "you were the one that rudely barged into my classroom and stated that I was teaching my students completely the wrong thing!"

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell are you talking about?" Logan growled, standing up from his chair, "all I said was that World War I didn't friggin' end in friggin' 1945!"

"You want to fight, Logan?" she shouted, standing up also, "because if you want to, I have a lightning bolt with YOUR name on it!"

"FINE! BRING IT ON, BITCH!" Logan's claws sprang out with a SNIKT and he put on a fighting stance, challenging Ororo's ability. Just as she summoned the powers of the sky though, Xavier shouted, "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU, SIT DOWN!" Sensing his anger, both of them immediately sat down, looking like a couple of students that had just been caught doing something bad.

"I'm sorry, Professor, it's just that Logan is just getting me really mad right now…"

"Ya? Well, STORM is getting me really pissed too."

"You're the most stupid - " Ororo started, but was cut of by Xavier.

"Don't start that again," he warned, she immediately went quiet, "I really don't understand why you two have such a hard time getting along. I mean, you two are actually very alike…"

"HIM?"

"HER?"

"LIKE ME?" the shouted together, "NO WAY!"

"See, you two actually think very alike," Xavier chuckled as they both stared at each other in disgust.

"I'm nothing like that stupid _dog_," Ororo said coldly.

"Well I'm nothing like that _weather bitch_," Logan suddenly chuckled, "get it? Weather witch, weather bitch? Hahaha!" Storm glared at him angrily and looked like she was just about to scream something back, but one look from Xavier told her that she shouldn't.

"Logan, I would like it if you please watch you language because this is a school for children," Xavier said with a frown, "also, I think that it would be best if both of you try to get along. I don't want to have to replace and repair everything in a room after one your fights. Got it?" Both of them nodded quietly, all the while kicking at each other's legs under the desk. "And stop kicking, both of you," Xavier added. Almost pouting, they both stopped.

"Can we go now, Chuck?" Logan asked, getting up from the armchair. Xavier nodded and they both walked out, making sure they closed the door before saying anything to each other.

"I hate you!" she hissed, after they were some distance away from the office.

"I hate you too, darlin', isn't this a perfect world?" Logan grinned, lighting up a cigar. Ororo's nose wrinkled with disgust.

"Put that thing out."

"What? This little thing?" Logan said innocently, looking down at his cigar, "does this annoy you, Ororo?"

"Yes…"

"Oh really? Well too bad!" Logan smirked, blowing smoke into her face.

"Logan! Wait until the professor hears about you smoking in the school!"

"Tattle-tale."

"Tattle-tale?" Ororo said in disbelief.

"Yah, you know, a person that always tells on people…"

"I know what it means, Logan!" she snapped, "I just can't believe someone as old as you would use such a _baby _word like tattle-tale."

"So?" he shrugged, puffing on his cigar and blowing it in her face again.

"Then again, what would I expect from a person like _you_."

"You wanna fight, STORM?" Logan growled, finally getting ticked off. He grounded his cigar in his palm, not noticing as it burned his skin. Ororo hesitated. Realizing why she wasn't answering right away, he laughed and stuck a finger in her face.

"You just don't wanna fight me because you don't wanna disobey Chuck's orders," he pointed out.

"…."

"Ha! Go ahead! Fry me, Storm!" Logan said temptingly, walking up to her until their faces were inches apart. "You scared, darlin'? Go ahead! Hit me with everything you got!" Ororo glared angrily at him and took a step back, but he just took a step forward. They kept doing this until her back was up against the wall.

"Hit me 'Ro!" he sneered, "come on, you know you want to." An evil grin spread across her face and she nodded.

"You're right, I do want to." And with that, she brought her knee up, hitting his "family jewels."

"Ugh…" Logan whimpered. He fell to the floor, grasping his balls, "Oh shit…"

"Aw…is Logan okay?" Ororo said, pretending to sound sympathetic.

"You bitc - "

"Watch you language, dog boy," she warned, wagging a finger at him, "you don't want Xavier to hear that. Oh! Look at the time! It's time for my next class. Have a nice day, Logan." She blew him a kiss and walked away, giggling like crazy.

"Ugh…that friggin' weather bitch sure can hit hard," he moaned, knowing his healing factor couldn't help him hide the pain. Suddenly, Jean turned a corner and spotted Logan lying on the floor, clutching onto his balls protectively.

"Um…are you okay, Logan?" she asked, bending down to glance at him.

"Fine," he grunted, "now that I've seen you." Jean went red and scurried away before he could say anything else. He frowned. Lately, Jean's been avoiding him like a plague, going left when he went right, and deliberately taking a different path when she saw him. Maybe Scott was giving her a hard time or something, but either way, it annoyed the heck outta him.

That night, while marking a couple of history tests, Ororo smiled in triumphant as she remembered what she did to Logan. Ha! Served him right for thinking she wouldn't hurt him just because she promised Xavier. Although the professor was practically like a father to her, she didn't agree with all of his decisions, like hiring Logan as the school's self-defence teacher. Sure, he had a lot of experience and was practically the best of all the X-Men at fighting, but he had a hell of a temper. What if one of the students pissed him off so bad that he threw them out of a window? Suddenly, Kitty, Rogue and Michelle, a new student that had the power to transform anything she touches into any animal she wanted, knocked on the door of her room.

"Yes? Come in," she said from the desk in her attic room. The whole attic was covered with exotic flowers and plants, making the room have a beautiful, natural fragrance.

"Um…good evening, Miss. Munroe," Michelle stuttered, tucking a piece of her curly, red hair behind her ear.

"Good evening," the two girls behind her chipped in.

"Just ask her," Rogue whispered in Michelle's ear.

"Uh… me, Kitty and Rogue were wondering whether…um… you could be our…um… basketball coach and captain because we asked Professor Xavier and he said we could have a boys and girls basketball team at our school," she said quickly, "please?" Ororo smiled and got up, placing a reassuring hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"I would be honoured."

"Thanks, Miss. Munroe!" all of them shouted, giving each other a high-five.

"Good thing Miss. Munroe said yes because the guys are thinking of asking Logan to be their coach and captain," Kitty said.

"Logan?" Ororo was suddenly very serious.

"Yup."

"Oh come on, Logan! PLEASE?" Bobby begged, clutching on one of Logan's legs as Logan walked to the kitchen.

"For the hundredth time, Bobby! NO!" Logan growled, trying to ignore the fact that he was dragging the teenager on the floor.

"Oh come on, Logan! Please? Without you, there's no way we could win the girl's team. I mean, who else can I ask? Cyclops?"

Hearing this, Logan grinned, still dragging Bobby, who was still holding onto his could-be-future-coach's leg for dear life.

"Well, I don't know, Bobby, I mean, basketball isn't really my thing," Logan said, playing it cool.

"Basketball is never a person's thing until they play it once or twice," Bobby begged, "PLEASE!"

"Uh…how about…NO!"

"Oh come on, Logan! Without you as our coach, we'll lose for sure!" Bobby pouted and put on his best puppy dog eyes, "the girls have Michelle on their team! And everyone knows she's the BEST at basketball. Not to mention nicest…but that's beyond the point," he added.

"Do you think I care even the slightest?" Logan asked, trying to shake the teenager off his leg.

"Yes?"

"Well, then you're stupider than you think."

"OH PLEASE, LOGAN! PLEASE! The girls are planning to get Miss. Munroe on their team and…" Bobby started, ready to launch into join-me-and-together-we-will-roar speech.

"What?" Logan interrupted, pausing to look back at Bobby, "repeat that."

"Uh…OH PLEASE, LOGAN!"

"No! Not that!"

"Oh…um…on their team and…?"

"NO! Back a little."

"Um…the girls are planning to get Miss. Munroe on their team?" Bobby said uncertainly.

"So Ororo's probably going to be their coach?"

"Umm…yah, I think so," Bobby said. A slow smile began forming across Logan's face.

"Fine! I accept."

"You mean you'll be our coach?" Bobby said in disbelief, not believing that he had agreed without hearing his prepared speech.

"Yep."

"REALLY?"

"Yah."

"You mean it?"

"YES! And if you don't get outta my face in three seconds, I just might change my mind!" Logan barked. Bobby scrambled up from the ground and ran out into the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. When he was out of sight, Logan grinned, and strolled to the counter to make himself a sandwich. There was no better way to get back at Ororo for kneeing his balls then beating her team at basketball. Oh, vengeance was so sweet.

To be continued……….

****

Okay, people and that's the end of the first chapter. PLEASE read and review! PLEASE! Tell what you think, how I should improve or just anything you want! I just want some feedback from my readers. So please review right after you see the period in this sentence, thank you. 


	2. Basketball Rivalry

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my OCs now, and never will.**

**Summary: Logan has just become the new self-defence teacher of the school, and saying him and Ororo just don't get along is just an understatement. Through their constant fighting and arguing, somehow, something sparks between them. Can two enemies that hate each other with every fibre in their body, come to love each other? A side of Logan and Ororo you've never seen before. RoLo, some RogueBobbyOCTo my beloved reviewers: Some of you readers have noticed my mistake in the first chapter! And all I got to say to you people is…THANK YOU! I've learned two lessons on the day you people told me about my mistake:**

**1) My reviewers are the COOLEST people ever**

**2) I will never trust my cousins again**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**I'd be SUPER happy if you read and review! So remember to review right after and I'll give all of you a cookie!**

**Chapter 2**

_Girl's Basketball Try Outs__Date: Next Monday_

_Time: 3:30 pm - 6:00 pm_

_Place: the Danger Room_

_Reminders:_

_Bring any basketball gear that you have because I won't be providing any at the tryouts._

_Come EXACTLY at 3:30 pm or a few minutes earlier because once the Danger Room doors are closed, I won't be opening them._

_This is a GIRL'S basketball tryout. I don't want any boys seen there unless I asked you to come or you're needed to set something up. Yes, that means you, BOBBY DRAKE!_

_Ororo Munroe, girl's basketball coach._

Ororo smiled as she read over her girl's try outs notice again and stapled it to the bulletin board in the hall. On the floor beside her was a whole stack of the exact same notices. She was planning to tape some to the wall, hand out some to the girl students that looked interested, and staple some to the bulletin boards. Just as she gathered up all the papers and was getting ready to put some on the bulletin board in the next hall, she spotted Logan walking towards her, with that annoying smirk plastered on his face. Tucked under his arms was a (smaller) stack of papers that looked a lot like hers.

"Putting up _flyers_, I see," he smirked when he was standing in front of her.

"They're called _notices, _idiot."

"Oh well, same thing," he shrugged, "not that they'll make a difference anyway. My basketball team is going to get your team's ass."

"You want to bet, DOG BOY?" Ororo said, her eyes flashing.

"Don't even try pissing me off, weather witch, 'cause it ain't going to work," his smile widening, "I thought about it and if you start trying to piss me off, that means you're mad. And you being mad make me HAPPY."

"Oh my gosh? You thought?" Ororo said in mock shock.

"It's not going to work," Logan said, but he didn't sound as cocky anymore.

"What you got there, Logan? Flyers? But I never knew you could read!" she snatched one of them before he could say anything and read:

_Boys Basketball tryouts_

_In the danger room at 6:30, next monday. I don't know when it ends so be ready to practise for more than four hours straight. I don't want to hear any compliaining or else I'll kick you out before you can say I'm tired._

_Logan_

Ororo looked up from the paper, raising up an eyebrow.

"You wasted a whole piece of paper for something so little?"

"Yah. So?"

"Oh never mind," Ororo said, shaking her head, "I'm really impressed though."

"Impressed?" Logan repeated, unable to hide his surprise.

"Yes. I never thought you could write this much. Actually, I never thought you could write. Period."

"It's not going to work…" Logan said, his eye twitching dangerously. All hints of the smile was gone.

"You spelled a word wrong though. Complaining is spelled C-O-M-P-L-A-I-N-I-N-G," Ororo laughed, "do you need me to say that slower for you?"

"Oh yah! Well, at least I'm not some stupid environmentalist! Eating vegetables and getting so pissed because I wasted a whole sheet of paper," Logan growled, not able to contain his anger, "Oh look at me, I'm ripping a WHOLE piece of paper that could still be used." He ripped one of his notices in half right in Ororo's face. She went red, looking angry enough to pounce at him.

"Better than you, WOLVERINE! You're just some dumb animal roaming around the forest looking for animals to kill and eat alive!" Ororo snapped, "I would call you an animal, but that would be an insult to them!"

"You're seriously getting on my nerves, STORM!"

"Good! Because you're getting on mine!"

"You're just jealous because you KNOW that my basketball team is going to beat yours!"

"HA! Fat chance! With smarts like yours, there's no way they could win," she sneered, poking him threatening in the chest.

"It's not all about smarts, you know, it's about SKILL," Logan said, flexing his muscles, "Something YOU don't have!"

"Oh wow, muscles, I'm so scared," she said mock horror, "what in heavens should I do?"

"Oh, very funny," Logan rolled his eyes, "you're pathetic, Ororo."

"Me? Pathetic? I'm not the one that thought World War I in 1945!"

"HOLY SHIT! Why the hell are you bringing that up again!"

"Because you were WRONG!" Ororo shouted, "You hear me? WRONG!"

"You're in serious denial, darlin'."

"Oh please, Logan," Ororo said with the nastiest sneer she could manage, "you're the one that's in denial. Just like how you're in denial about your team winning mine!"

"Oh yah? How's your team going to win if no one sees your notices?" Logan growled, he grabbed one of his notices and deliberately stapled it on top of Ororo's on the bulletin board. "HA!"

"It's not like you're the only one that could do that," she snapped, stapling on of her notices on top of his. Growling, he stapled another one on top of hers. Then, she stapled one of top of his. And that's how the stapling fight began. It continued on and on, both of them unwilling to give up.

"You tired yet, darlin'," Logan panted an hour later, furiously stapling.

"No," she huffed, "are you tired?"

"Not even! I can go on forever!"

"Then let's go!" Ororo said. A few minutes later though, when Ororo tried stapling her notice on top of Logan's, it wouldn't work.

"What the…"

"Looks like you stapler ran out of staples, Storm," Logan laughed. She growled angrily and tossed the stapler onto the floor.

"So? Not like I need it," she angrily ripped all the stapled sheets off until only hers was left.

"Why you little…" Logan stapled one of his sheets back on, but Ororo just ripped it off again.

"That's just cheating!"

"Where does it say that I can't do that in the rules, huh?"

"…we don't have any rules…"

"Exactly," she said smugly, "so I can do that. Ha!"

"So that means I can do this, right?" Logan sneered, his clawing popping out with a SNIKT. Ororo backed away, but he wasn't aiming to hit her, instead, he slashed all of her notices in half.

"How you going to get a winning team now, darlin'?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What do you mean, darlin'?" he said innocently.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh…you mean darlin'?"

"YES!"

"Oh, sorry…DARLIN'," Logan grinned.

"ARGH! That's it! I'm so going to shove a lightning bolt up your ass, now!" Ororo growled, her usual calm blue eyes had a freaky, yet thrilling glint in them. "And when I'm done, I'm going to skin all your skin off and…"

"Um…Miss. Munroe? Logan? What are you doing?" a voice said slowly. Both of them twirled around to see a bewildered Michelle standing a couple of feet in front of them, carrying her school books in her arms.

"Oh, um…nothing," the history teacher said, forcing a smile on her face and smoothing the creases in her pants nervously.

"Then, why are there so many paper things on the floor?" Michelle asked hesitantly, picking one up from the floor. Ororo looked around and gulped. They had created more of a mess than they thought. Scraps of paper were scattered all over the floor, including one part of a stapler. She had no idea where the other half of it had gone.

"Because…uh…"

"'Cause Ororo dropped all of her notices on the floor and I was kindly going to help her," Logan finished for her with a smirk. Ororo forced a smile on her face and nodded, but when the teenager was reading what one of the notices said, Ororo glared at him and hissed, "you're going to pay for this, Logan."

"Hey, is this a girl's basketball try-outs notice, Miss. Munroe?" Michelle asked excitedly. Ororo smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Oh, WOW! I can't wait, Miss. Munroe!" she exclaimed, "how come all of them are split in two, though?"

"Um…the photocopying machine downstairs is…uh… broken," Ororo replied quickly, "would you mind helping me make more copies of those with the photocopying machine upstairs?"

"Sure thing! Oh my God! I can't wait 'till next Monday!" Michelle practically skipped down the hall to the staircase, "I'll see you upstairs when I'm done, Miss. Munroe!" Ororo nodded, but when the teen was out of sight, she twirled around to smile triumphantly at Logan.

"Looks like I already have a member of my team, and YOU don't!"

"So what? I'm still going to win," Logan huffed.

"You want to bet on that!"

"FINE! In two weeks we'll hold a basketball game. My team V.S your team! Loser has to be the winner's slave for a week!" Logan exclaimed.

"Fine with me, Dog Boy!" They shook on it, glaring at each other. With that done, she walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"I am so going to win," he said under his breath.

* * *

**That Night**

Ororo flung the book close in disgust and pushed back from her desk. She had spent five hours reading the book. Five hours spent trying to remember the stupid rules to basketball. Who really cared what the penalty for dribbling out of bounds was anyway? You could tell Ororo to tell you the exact date and time of when John A. Macdonald became the first prime minister of Canada, but remembering the penalty for double dribbling was literally impossible for her. Why did she have to agree to being the girl's basketball coach anyway? She knew nothing about stinking basketball! Wait a minute, why was she blaming this stuff on her? This was ALL Logan's fault! Yah! It was all his fault! If she hadn't heard that the boys were asking him to be their coach, then she wouldn't have agreed. If he hadn't made the freaking bet with her, then she wouldn't be studying the "Big Book of Basketball," so she could win him!

"IT'S ALL THE DOG'S FAULT!" Ororo shouted out loud, pounding her fists on the desk. 'I hate Logan so much,' she thought, 'him and his cocky smirk. Oh, I'm Logan. I'm so great, I have claws…blah, blah, blah. He thinks he's so great and…'

Ororo yawned in mid thought and blinked furiously. She couldn't fall asleep…she couldn't…there was no way she was falling asleep…no way at all…she had to memorize the rules and…

"HA! My team won, STORM! Watcha gonna do about it, huh?" Logan laughed, sticking his face tauntingly close to Ororo's. "You lost and I WON! Hmm… let's see, what should I make my little slave do?" Ororo gulped and backed up against the wall, falling down onto the bench with a thud as Logan cowered over her.

"Lemme see… wash my socks? Dance in front of everyone naked? No, that's not good…"

"Please, Logan…" Ororo started, almost whimpering as Logan grinned evilly.

"I know…I want you to…"

And the next thing she knew, she was shoving meat down her throat as fast as possible, wearing a pair of Logan's boxers on her head and attempting to clean his dirty socks all at the same time. Logan laughed cruelly and shouted, "And after this, you have to clip my toe nails!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ororo screamed, falling of the chair and landing with a THUD on the ground. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God it was just a dream!" Her heart was pounding like crazy from the memories of the nightmare as she got up from the floor and sat back down on the chair. Ororo wiped the sweat that had gathered there with her sleeve, and leaned back on her chair. She looked around her desk and her eyes landed on the Big Book of Basketball. Suddenly, a wave of determination swept through the resident weather goddess and she opened the book. She HAD to memorize these rules. No matter how tired she got, she HAD to. She and her team HAD to win.

"Then we'll see who'll be clipping whose toe nails," she said out loud to herself, settling her eyes on the first page of the book.

* * *

That Sunday, a day before the girls and boys basketball tryouts, Bobby and Roberto (A/N: couldn't think of an X-Men that could be made a teenager, so I took Roberto a.k.a Sunspot from X-Men: Evolution) were sitting in the kitchen, sipping from their cups of coke.

"So, you know who's going to go for the b-ball team?" Bobby asked.

"I have no idea."

"Are you going for it?"

"Yep."

"You don't feel like talking, eh?" Iceman said.

"Yep."

"You know what I heard from Michelle?" Bobby asked, just as Logan turned a corner and walked into the kitchen.

"No."

"Well, she told me that their coach, Miss. Munroe, knows NOTHING about basketball!" Bobby said excitedly. Logan froze and turned towards the two teenagers. Because their backs were both towards him, they had no idea that their future basketball coach were listening into their conversation.

"Aren't you going to ask me how they know?" Iceman said, wanting more of a reaction from his friend.

"How do they know?" Roberto drawled, his eyes half closed from boredom.

"Well, sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Fine."

"Aw, you're making me feel so bad, dude," Bobby said, "Fine, I'll tell you. But promise you won't tell anyone else ok? Because Michelle told me not to tell ANYONE."

"Ok," Roberto said.

"Well," Bobby whispered excitedly, "Michelle, Rogue and Kitty were walking past her room when they heard these thumping noises. So they went to investigate and you know what they found?"

"No."

"Well," Bobby dropped his voice even more, but luckily with his enhanced hearing, Logan could hear everything the boy was saying loud and clear. "They could tell that the noises was actually basketball dribbling. And why would Miss. Munroe practise dribbling in her room and not in the Danger Room? Because she didn't want anyone to know that she couldn't play basketball!" Logan's eyes widened. The weather witch couldn't play basketball? A grin spread slowly across his face. When his team won, rubbing it in her face would be so much more sweet.

"Oh okay," Roberto said, sitting up suddenly, "you've been spending a lotta time with Michelle lately though. I thought you and Rogue were going out."

"Um… we were, but then we're not exactly girlfriend/boyfriend yet," Bobby mumbled with a shrug.

"So you like Michelle? As in LIKE?"

"Um…"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Logan suddenly said, startling the two teens.

"NO! I mean, if you mean me crushing on another girl when Rogue still likes me, then the answer is NO!" Iceman said quickly. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about that, idiot. I'm talking about the thing you said about Ororo not knowing how to play basketball."

"Oh," Bobby said, sighing in relief inwardly, "that's 100 true, 'cause Michelle told me herself."

"Good," Logan suddenly laughed evilly, "Ororo, you're GOING DOWN!" He walked out of the kitchen, still chuckling.

"Okay then…"

"I'm guessing that he doesn't like Miss. Munroe all that much," Roberto said, raising up an eyebrow.

"No really."

* * *

**Next day**

"What the hell is wrong with you people! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT USE YOUR POWERS!" Logan roared. All of Jamie's multiples disappeared back into him as the thirteen-year old boy fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I can't help it," he said, his lower lip quivering.

"It ain't our fault," Michael shrugged, withdrawing the laser swords he had created with his mutant ability. Logan's eye started twitching in anger as he marched up to the new student.

"I'm seriously not liking your attitude, Mikey boy," the coach growled, pointing a finger threateningly in his face. The dirty blonde haired boy shrugged again, flicking back his bangs.

"You can not like me all you like, and I really don't care, Logan," he said, shoving his hands into his pants, "but I'm probably the best player you got on this team. Remember that." The other boys gasped inwardly. No one had ever talked to Logan like that before, besides Ororo and Xavier.

"Best player on the team, eh? Well from now on, you're on the bench! SIT!" Logan shouted, his eyes blazing, but that didn't even seem to phase Michael.

"Whatever," he said, calmly, taking a seat on the bench.

"What you people looking at?" Logan barked, "get back to practise! And the next one to use their mutant power will be joining Michael over here!"

"I see you can't handle your own students, Logan," an amused voice said from behind him, "but I expected as much." Logan turned around to see Ororo strolling casually towards him with a bunch of girls behind her. Many of them, like Ororo, were wearing tank tops and basketball shorts.

"Storm," he growled, "what are you doing here?"

"I booked the Danger Room for 3:30 pm," she replied, tapping her watch, "so you and your boys should get out!"

"Well, we're not done!"

"That's too bad for you, Logan! It's my time now!" Ororo snapped.

"I've REALLY had enough of you!"

"So have I!"

"Hey, don't get all stressed out, Logan," Michael drawled from behind him. He had gotten up from the bench and walked towards the two fighting teachers.

"I thought I told you to stay seated on the bench," Logan frowned.

"I thought you two might need my help, that's all," he grinned.

"Well, we don't. Now go sit down."

"Wait, Logan, let's just hear what he has to say," Ororo said, "there's no harm in just listening."

"Fine," Logan replied, grinding his teeth, "I'll give you five seconds."

"How about we have ourselves a little competition. You and Miss. Munroe have a little one-on-one. Winner gets the Danger Room." A slow smile spread across Logan's face.

"That's actually a great idea, Mike," he said, rubbing his hands together, "how 'bout it, 'Ro?"

"Don't do it, Miss. Munroe. You don't have to play him to get the Danger Room," Rogue said worriedly, "you booked it, remember?"

"You too scared to play me, 'Ro?" Logan smirked.

"No! Of course now!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Then why don't you agree with Mike's idea. You're the one that said we should listen to him."

"Fine, I accept then," she replied, biting her lower lip, "but…I want to add that who ever wins has to treat their soon-to-be team to dinner."

"That's even better," Logan laughed, throwing the basketball to her as the rest of the teens stepped back to watch their teachers play. "I'd really like steak, darlin', especially the expensive kind. I usually never go to fancy restaurants to get really good steaks, but you're paying right?" He winks at her and started chuckling again.

"We'll see about that," Ororo muttered, concentrating on dribbling the ball.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued……**

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope all you of readers enjoyed it and remember to read and review! I need to know what you think, whether you liked it or not, so I can either write better or continue to write as good. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!ArcherGurl**


	3. And the winner is

Disclaimer: still own nothing….

Summary: Logan has just become the new self-defence teacher of the school, and saying him and Ororo just don't get along is just an understatement. Through their constant fighting and arguing, somehow, something sparks between them. Can two enemies that hate each other with every fibre in their body, come to love each other? A side of Logan and Ororo you've never seen before. RoLo, some RogueBobbyOC

sniff, sniff- I only got TWO reviews for the second chapter! I'm officially sad! LOL hee hee, just joking. Two reviews aren't bad, I mean better than nothing right? But anyway, I decided to post this ASAP but then I had to read it over to check for any spelling mistakes and there were. So then I had to fix them, so that's why it took a bit longer than usual. Sorry! D anyway, here's chapter three.

Chapter three

"OH MY GOD!"

"Did you just see what I saw!"

"That's brilliant!"

"LOOK! Slam dunk!"

"That's like how many baskets?"

"It's 7 - 0!"

"The guy can't even steal the ball of her!"

"I thought you said - "

"I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"I had no idea - HOLY CRAP!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"LOOK AT HER GO!"

"GO MISS. MUNROE!" Bobby shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth to emphasize the words.

"Stupid traitor," Logan panted on the court, watching as Ororo dribbled the ball tauntingly at him.

"Aw, looks like little Logie is tired. You ready to give up?" she said with mock sympathy.

"Never!" he spat, "I'm just letting you win!"

"You were never a good liar, Wolverine," she said with a laugh, rolling her eyes. She jumped up in the air and threw the ball up into the air. SWOOSH!

"It's 8 - 0! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Rogue shrieked excitedly, "We have the BEST coach ever!" Michael tilted his head to the side and watched as Ororo playfully bounced the ball off Logan's ass, then continued scoring basket after basket. Even he had to admit that she was good.

"Are you giving up yet, Logan?" she asked.

"No way!"

**Five minutes later…**

"YAY! Miss. Munroe WON!" the girls screamed, jumping up and down to give their coach a hug.

"It wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be," Ororo laughed. Logan growled and tossed the ball as Bobby, deliberately causing him to fall onto the floor from the impact.

"See you at dinner then," Ororo said as the other girls did their warms-ups for the basketball tryouts, "and I think it'll be best if you wear a tux there, because it's a very fancy restaurant."

"Fine," Logan spat, "I'm not a sore loser."

"Good," she winked, blowing him a kiss and waving him goodbye. When all the boys had been filed out of the Danger Room, Ororo tied her hair back from her face and passed the basketball to Michelle.

"Alright girls, first, I want to see some of the drills you know…"

**

* * *

Outside**

"I thought you said that Ororo couldn't play basketball!" Logan growled as Bobby and Roberto.

"I didn't. Bobby did, and I was just listening," Roberto said, stepping back from the Wolverine.

"Thanks for blaming everything on me," the Iceman muttered, sending his (probably former) friend a glare.

"I'm just telling the truth - "

"ARGH!" Logan roared, "ENOUGH! I've lost a basketball game to Ororo and now, I have a SERIOUS headache. So would you two PLEASE give me some peace and quiet?" The two teen nodded and quickly walked down the hall. When they were some distance away from Logan, Bobby started laughing.

"I can't believe the great Wolverine lost to Miss. Munroe!"

"I know! And he couldn't even score one basket!" Roberto laughed, "that's kinda sad, even on his standards."

"Did you see her movies though? They were AWESOME!"

"I KNOW!" Roberto exclaimed, pretending to dunk in a basket.

"I wish we could get her as our coach," Bobby groaned, "the girls are so going to win us. No offence and all, but Logan really sucks compared to Miss. Munroe."

Down the hall, Logan could hear every single thing Bobby and Roberto were saying.

"Oh, I suck, do I?" he said to himself, his eye twitching dangerously, "well, we'll see who sucks when I make them do 50 laps around the Danger Room…"

* * *

"Good! Nice footwork, Kitty," Ororo exclaimed as the girls played a practice basketball game, "Watch your back, Rogue! Block her! YES! Excellent!" Kitty punched a fist in the air as she scored another basket.

"That's great, Kitty," Ororo smiled, patting her on the back, "but next time, don't go through people, okay?"

"Sorry about that," Kitty shrugged, smiling shyly.

"Alright, continue playing," Ororo blew the whistle. As the teens did this, Ororo observed them carefully. There were about twenty kids that had shown up for the tryouts - ranging from the ages of four to nineteen - but Ororo could only choose twelve of them to be on the basketball team. She could just feel the major headache coming. She slumped down on the bench and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Michelle! Over here!" Amara shouted, waving her arms in the air, "I'm open!" Michelle did a quick turn and tossed the ball to her. Ororo watched as Michelle sprinted quickly to the other side and motioned for Amara to pass it back to her. Then with the ball in hand, she turned around and casually tossed it into the net.

"Yah!" Amara exclaimed, exchanging a high-five with Michelle. Ororo nodded in approval. Looks like she's spotted two people that were going to make the cut. Only ten people to go, she sighed.

"Um…Miss. Munroe?" Kitty said, jogging towards her and taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"Do you have a question?"

"Um…well, kinda," she said, "I know this had nothing to do with the tryouts and everything, but me and most of the girls think it's really important…"

"Ask away," Ororo said with a smile, guessing what the teen was going to ask. _Who made it? How come your hair's that colour? My boyfriend is cheating on me, what do I do? How OLD are you?_

"Uh…where are we going to have dinner?" Ororo laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Kitty asked with a frown.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be asking something way more difficult to answer, that's all."

"Oh…well, how about my question?"

"Just tell the rest of the girls not to worry," their history teacher smiled, "It's really nice, I bet all of you will like it."

"Oh, okay then," Kitty suddenly giggled, "if you say we'd like it, I bet Logan will probably hate it."

"That's the point," the weather goddess laughed, "Oh and one more thing, Kitty."

"Yah?"

"Tell everybody to wear something fancy…"

* * *

Ororo slipped on her dress and made sure she looked okay in the mirror. Just as she grabbed her purse, she noticed all the books spread all over her desk. With a sigh, she started gathering up the books and putting them back, when her eyes fixed on the pages of a certain book. Her eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this place is so cool!" Rogue whispered, gazing up at the crystal chandelier hanging above them as they walked to their table. All of them were wearing their fanciest dresses and shoes for their dinner.

"I know," Kitty whispered back, "when Miss. Munroe said it's nice, I never thought it'll be this _nice_."

"Did you see what Logan's wearing?" Michelle giggled, and the rest of the girls joined her.

Not for the first time that day, Logan's eye started twitching as his sensitive ears picked up on what the girls were saying. When the weather _bitch _had told him to wear a tux, he hadn't thought that she was for real…

"Nice outfit," a voice whispered with amusement in his ear. The familiar scent of vanilla, nature and sandalwood filled his nose.

"You could've warned me," he hissed.

"I did, you just didn't listen," Ororo teased, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I just hope you brought enough money."

"Well, maybe I didn't," he whispered, turning around to face the weather witch. His eyes wandered from her face to her backless, v-necked red dress that ended just below her ankles in a little flair. And to top it off, she had on a pair of red, sparkling platforms she borrowed from Jean.

"My face is up here, Logan," she snapped, tipping up his chin so he was looking at her face.

"Nice dress," Logan smirked, "I never thought you'd have anything like that in your closet."

"Well, it's way better than your outfit," Ororo said, trying to sound cold, but the amusement in her eyes betrayed her.

"I know eh," he said, doing a little twirl, showing off his dirt-covered jeans, and black, sleeveless shirt covered by a worn-out leather jacket.. Ororo laughed and shook her head, walking a few steps faster to catch up with the teens. Logan grinned and cocked his head to the side. He never noticed that he liked making her laugh. Or the fact that she had really nice curves when she wore something tight._ "Wait a minute,"_ he thought,_ "I hate her! I shouldn't be thinking about how nice she looks in that dress! I should be thinking about how to get back at her for winning me at basketball! But then again…just 'cause I hate her, doesn't mean I can't check her out, right?"_

* * *

"Wow! This stuff's really good!" Amara exclaimed, eating another forkful of her salmon.

"I know!"

"That's why it costs so much," Logan muttered, taking a swig of the wine Ororo ordered. Apparently, this place didn't sell beer.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Ororo grinned, nudging him with her elbow, "have some fun. Enjoy the food."

"I'd enjoy it way better if I wasn't the one that had to pay," he said, "and why's this place so expensive anyway? I think that the waiter had a serious attitude problem." When the waiter had gotten them seated, the first thing Logan did was try to order beer. The waiter had wrinkled his nose in disgust and said no, in this really posh voice. Then, as if Logan wasn't even there, the waiter had turned to Ororo and politely asked if she wanted something to drink. What a frigging bitch!

"Oh come on, Logan," Ororo frowned, "you lost that basketball game to me, and you promised you'd take me and my team to any restaurant we wanted. You can't back out now!"

"I'm not backing out," he growled quietly, so the others couldn't hear him, "I promised to take you here, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"You have to ruin everything, don't you? Why can't you just be happy that we're here?"

"'Cause this is going to cost me a fortune!" Logan snapped, his voice rising.

"Then that's more of a reason for you to enjoy it! You'll be wasting your money and your time if you don't!" Ororo snapped. The students looked up from their dinner and at their two teachers as they fought.

"Stop telling me what to do! Just because you're a teacher, doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"I'm NOT trying to tell you what to do!"

"Then why are you trying to get me to enjoy this shit!"

"It makes me feel it's all my fault that you're feeling so bad!" Ororo shouted, "Is it such a crime that I want you to enjoy yourself!" There was immediate silence and Logan found he had nothing to snap back at her. All eyes in the restaurant were on the two teachers as the waiter scurried over to them and motioned for them to sit down.

"Please keep your voices down," the waiter whispered to them, sending Logan a glare as if this was all his fault. Ororo nodded and forced a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly to the man.

"It's fine," he said with a bright smile, patting Ororo's hand softly, "I understand that getting along with some people can be very difficult." Logan raised an eyebrow as the waiter continued patting her hand, even when Ororo stopped talking.

"Uh…" Logan cleared his throat loudly, "what do you mean by 'some people'?"

"Just some difficult people, sir," the waiter said politely, then he turned to Ororo, "I must be getting back to my work now, miss." Holding her gaze, he lifted her hand and grazed her knuckles with his lips softly. "I will see you later." And with that, he walked swiftly away. There was silence for a few seconds, everyone staring at Ororo. Suddenly, Rogue giggled.

"Ooooooooooooh, looks like someone has the hots for Miss. Munroe!" The rest of the girls started giggling too.

"So are you going to give him a chance, Miss. Munroe?" Kitty laughed. Ororo went red, playing with the food on her plate.

"Just eat your food, Kitty," she muttered. Everyone started laughing again. Well, everyone except Logan. He was staring at Ororo out of the corner of his eye. _Why was she being so nice to him? Why did she suddenly care whether he was having a good time or not?_

_

* * *

_

When everybody had finished their dinner, the waiter came back, carrying the check in his hands.

"Your totel is 678, sir," he said, placing the check on the table. His eyes immediately turned to Ororo.

"We meet again, miss," he smiled, "do you think I may have the honour of knowing your name?" Ororo went red again, and smuffled laughter was heard in the other end of the table.

"Um…"

"Hey, bub," Logan interrupted, "can you buzz off fer a sec, I need to talk to her."

"Of course, sir," the waiter said, his eyes flashing angrily. He left quickly, with one last glance at Ororo. The weather goddess let out a sigh of releif.

"Thanks, Logan," she smiled, "What do you need to ask me?"

"Uh…can I borrow 200?" he asked, smiling weakly at his empty wallet. Ororo blinked.

"200?"

"Yah, I kinda didn't bring enough money…" Ororo's eyes widened.

"Are you for real!" she whispered, grabbing his wallet from his hands and searching frantically.

"I take it that you don't have any money, eh?" Logan sighed, "do any of you girls have any money?" The teens shook their heads.

"We all thought you were paying, so we didn't bring any," Kitty said, "What's the matter?"

"I kinda…um…didn't bring enough money…"

"OH MY GOD!" Amara exclaimed, "does that mean we'd, like, have to wash the dishes or something to pay for the dinner!"

"Calm down, Amara, it'll be fine," Ororo soothed, then she turned to Logan and whispered, "you have to tell the waitor!"

"I know, but I ain't going to be washing no dishes!"

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to pay off this debt!" she hissed back, careful to not let the teens hear anything.

"I'm not the only one that ate this food, you know! You and 'your team' ate some too," he snapped quietly, "maybe if you people didn't order the most expensive things on the menu, then we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" she said, eyes blazing, "you're the one that agreed to that one-on-one basketball game and all the terms!"

"Well, I didn't know you'd be coming to a place like this!"

"I warned you that this restaurant was fancy, but did you listen? Nooo! You're too pigheaded to listen to me!"

"You're calling ME pigheaded!" Logan growled, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

"What's your problem!"

"An arrogant, stupid ass weather bitch that's sitting right in front of me!" he snapped.

"Why you little - "

"Is there a problem?" a voice interrupted. Once again, the waiter was back, and everyone in the resturant was staring at them.

"Um…sorry," Ororo said, "but my friend here has something to tell you." She kicked Logan's leg under the table.

"Uh…yah," Logan said, clearing his throat, "well…um…" He beckoned for the waitor to com closer. "We don't have enough money to pay the bill," he whispered.

"Oh," the waitor said, straightening up and brushing a piece of lint from his jacket, "well, I think I might have a proposition for you."

"What kinda proposition?"

"I have two choices for you," the waitor whispered, "either you go wash all the dishes to pay off your debt, OR you have this young lady agree to go out on a date with me." Ororo's eyes widened as the waitor smiled slyly at her. "Take your pick, sir." Logan frowned, and looked from the waitor to Ororo. The weather goddess sighed, she already knew what Logan was going to pick. She'd just have to suffer through one date with the waitor…

"Just lead me to the kitched then," Logan said suddenly, getting up from the table.

"What?" Ororo and the waitor exclaimed together.

"I pick washing the dishes, and the others can go. I'll wash their share too." The waiter's lip curled up in anger, but he nodded.

"Fine, all the rest of you may go, and you, sir, will follow me to the kitchen." Logan nodded and sent Ororo a grin.

"Don't worry, darlin', just take the kids back to the school and I'll be back sooner then you think." She just nodded worriedly with a frown. _Why was he doing this?_

_

* * *

_

Three hours later, Ororo nodded to sleep, sitting on the bench outside of the restaurant. She had assured all the student into taxis, putting Kitty, Rogue, and Michelle in charge of getting all of them back to the school safely. She knew that she should've left with them, but she just couldn't help but feel that it was better if she stayed to wait for Logan…

* * *

"Hey, the restaurant's closing," a dishwasher said, "you can go now."

"Thanks," Logan grunted, wiping the sweat of his forehead. He tugged of the apron he had put on to keep the water from spraying him. As he made his way out of the door of the resturant, he suddenly spotted someone with long white hair sitting on the bench outside.

"'Ro?" Logan frowned, taking a seat beside her. He noticed that she was asleep and was about to place his jacket on her shoulders when she woke up.

"Logan?" she rubbed her eyes, sleepily and straightened up on the bench.

"What are you doin' here, 'Ro? It's freezing cold and you're only wearing that skimpy dress of yours!" Ororo laughed tiredly.

"I'm not affected by the weather, remember?"

"Yah, but still," Logan protested, "Whatcha doing here? You should be back at the school."

"I know, but…why did you pick washing the dishes, Logan?" she burst out arubtly.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess that I just didn't want you to go out with that shit head. You should've smelt his scent when he looked at you, that perverted bastard."

"Well, thanks anyway," Ororo smiled, looking briefly into Logan's eyes. There was silence for a moment as they sat there. Ororo tore her eyes away from his and played with her hands.

"I still hate you though," she said quickly.

"'Course, same here," he replied just as quick.

"Ok, good," she said, getting up, "we should be going now."

"Yah," he nodded, trying to flag down a taxi.

Ororo flung down on her bed, sighing sleepily. She flung off her shoes and was just about to slip off her dress and into her silk pyjamas, when someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted, slipping on her slippers and rushing to the door. She flung it open to find Kitty, Rogue and Michelle, all clad in their pyjamas, in front of her.

"We couldn't fall asleep, Miss. Munroe," Kitty said, "we just had to ask you something."

"Alright, come in," Ororo sighed. The three student walked in and took a seat on her bed. "So…what do you have to ask?"

"Um… well…do you like Logan?" Rogue said quickly, "I mean, you could tell you. We won't say anything to him."

"Of course not! I mean, we HATE each other!"

"Well, then why were you being all nice to Logan today?" Kitty questioned, pointing a question finger in her teacher's face.

"Well…you know how me and Logan were fighting about World War I a few weeks ago?"

"Yah," Kitty said, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"I kind of stumbled across one of my history text books today and…"

"And what?" Michelle exclaimed. All the girls leaned foreward, eager to learn the secret.

"I found out we were both around," Ororo blurted, "World War I didn't end in 1945 or 1946, it ended in 1919!" The student's jaws dropped open.

"That's it? That's why you were so nice to him? Just because you found out you were wrong too?"

"Yes," Ororo frowned, "what were you expecting? I mean, I fried him for saying that I was wrong, when the truth was that we were BOTH wrong."

"Oh…"

"Hey, wait a minute, are you all done your history essays?" Ororo asked.

"Uh…no comment," Kitty giggled and they all rushed out of the room.

"I knew that would work," Ororo said to herself with a smile.

To be continued….

* * *

And that's the end, please REVIEW! PLEASE! Reviews make me write a lot faster, so PLEASE r and r! I need reviews to survive! Argh! I'm dieing because I don't have any idea. I'm meeeeeeeeeeeelting. I'm meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelting! Help me! Review please!

Archer Gurl

(lol hahah that was fun)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything now, and never will. Life just aint fair.

Summary: Logan has just become the new self-defence teacher of the school, and saying him and Ororo just don't get along is just an understatement. Through their constant fighting and arguing, somehow, something sparks between them. Can two enemies that hate each other with every fibre in their body, come to love each other? A side of Logan and Ororo you've never seen before. RoLo, some RogueBobbyOC

I finally updated! WOOT! Heehee thanks for all the reviews people, but I want to especially thank BooBoo, because whoever you are, you're the first person that has given me a long review filled with things I could improve on. As I read your review, I couldn't help but smile (I know, I'm weird.) And I thank you for giving me so much criticism, 'cause now I know how to improve my fic! D I've thought about your review and here's a few things I'll like to say in response to it:

I wanted Logan to bring the child back in Ororo because in the comics, in the TV show and even in the movie, Ororo seemed so uptight. Being orphaned so young and then praised as a goddess, she probably hasn't had any chance to really be a child.

when I read that part about me favouring Logan, I seriously laughed out loud. I've been told by my friends countless times that I favoured Storm way too much, but being me, I didn't listen. Well, I guess now I know it's true. I guess the reason I favour her is because she was the first X-Men I liked when I first discovered the Marvel comic. I'll try to stop lolz hee hee

And now, I'm proud to present to you..

****

Chapter 4:

"Come on, people!" Logan shouted, "it's only _fifty _laps!" A few days after the restaurant incident, both Ororo and Logan had posted the list of students that made the team. Among them were Michelle, Amara, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Roberto, Michael and by some miracle, Jamie.

"How…can…you…still…keep…going?" Bobby panted as the whole team ran around the danger room. It was set to a basketball court setting, complete with basketball hoops, benches and for some strange reason, a rock-climbing wall.

"I run regularly every morning," Steven laughed, slowing down so that he was beside Bobby. He was two years older than Bobby and looked like he was made exactly by God for basketball. He was at least six feet tall with long arms that stretch as fast as it could steal a ball off someone.

"Oh…my…God…" Bobby panted, sweat rolling down his forehead, "I…seriously…can't…take…any…more…of…this…" He stopped in mid-run and collapsed onto the floor tiredly, making everyone behind him stop abruptly.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Roberto said, trying to lift him up off the floor.

"No," Bobby croaked, "I'm going to die."

"Hey! Who told you to stop!" Logan barked, jogging over to them.

"Bobby collapsed," Roberto said, letting go of his friend causing Bobby to drop painfully back onto the floor.

"Don't tell me you can't take a little bit of training, Bobby," Logan growled, kneeling down and deliberately blowing his whistle beside the teen's ear, "either you get up now, or you're off the team."

"Aw…" Bobby moaned, struggling to get up on his feet, but failing miserably as he fell back onto the ground.

"Just give us a five minute break, coach," Michael said, crossing his arms on his chest, "we can't do anything if we're so tired."

"We have a game tomorrow, Mikey," Logan snapped, "with a non-mutant school. I have no idea how Xavier managed to arrange that, BUT I want you guys to WIN!"

"Yah, but we still have to rest!"

"Fine," Logan growled, "1 minute."

"4 and a half minutes," Michael shot back.

"2 minutes."

"No, 4 minutes."

"3 and a half minutes, that's my final offer," Logan spat.

"Fine, you got a deal," Michael grinned as the other teens cheered behind him.

"Just be happy with your little break while you have it," Logan muttered to himself, walking over back to the bench. "What a bunch of slack-offs," he muttered.

"Thanks, Mike," Bobby said with a friendly grin, raising up his hand to give him a high-five, but Michael ignored it and rolled his eyes. Surprised, Bobby lowered his hands and scratched his head with confusion.

"What the hell is his problem?" he muttered to Roberto.

"You guys better not mess up the game we're having tomorrow, or you'll ruin my rep," Michael said coldly, not even bothering to turn around to face his team mates.

"Rep?" Steven repeated, "I never knew you had a rep, Mikey." Steven gave them a friendly grin to tell them that he was just joking.

"What the fuck do you mean by that, bitch?" Michael turned around and started walking towards him, his voice dangerously calm.

"I'm just joking, dude," Steven said, taking a step back.

"Well, I don't take jokes lightly, _dude,_" the dirty blonde haired boy growled, pushing Steven onto the floor, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Holy shit, man! I was just joking!"

"As I said before, Stevey," Michael said through clenched teeth, "I don't take jokes lightly." He grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. Steven grunted in pain.

"Yo, Mike! Stop!" Roberto exclaimed, trying to separate them. The other guys jogged over to help, but skidded to a stop when Michael withdrew his laser swords.

"What the hell is going on here!" Logan roared, pushing past the crowd of boys that had gathered around them. Michael let go of Steven's collar, ignoring the other boy's hiss of pain as he fell onto the floor.

"I was asking you a question, Michael," Logan yelled at Michael, helping Steven up from the floor, "and I expect it to be answered! NOW!"

"He was talkin' bad about me," he answered coolly, raking a hand through his hair.

"He was just joking though!" Jamie blurted out. Logan tore his eyes away from Michael for a second and looked at Jamie.

"What do you mean?"

Jamie gulped as Michael glared at him behind Logan's back. "StevenwasjustmakingthisjokeaboutMichealandthenhegotallangry!" he squeaked quickly.

"Speak clearly!" Logan said, "I can't hear a single word you're saying, and I don't have any time for this shit." Jamie cleared his throat and gulped a few more times, sweat beginning to form around his forehead. Bobby stepped in front of the pressured preteen and crossed his arms.

"What Jamie was saying is that Steven just made a little joke about Michael, and then he just went crazy!" Bobby exclaimed, ignoring Michael's dangerous glare.

"What you got to say to that?" Logan said, turning back his gaze to the dirty-blonde haired mutant.

"What a bunch of tattle-tales," he hissed dangerously.

"They're not being tattle-tales, Michael," Logan said, his voice suddenly softening, "they're just telling the truth, so we can help you."

"Help me with what, coach?" Michael spat coldly, "my anger problems? My issues? Well, you know what? I don't have a fucking problem, and even if I do, none of you losers would be able to help me with it." All the guys watched silently as Michael pushed his way through the crowd and towards the Danger Room doors. "This team is a joke. This school is a joke." And with that, he was gone.

For a moment, Logan was quiet, staring at the spot where Michael was standing just a few moments ago. Then he was all Logan-ish again.

"What the hell are you people staring at me for?" he roared, "start running!" All of the guys immediately started running. And for once, none of them complained.

* * *

"I want all of you to read page 195 to 213 for homework, and write me a 4 page summary for me tomorrow," Ororo said, writing it down on the board. All the students groaned and started gathering up their books for their next class. Michael stuffed his books in his bag, not even bothering to write the homework down. What was the point? He wasn't going to do it anyway.

"Michael? Can you come here for a moment?" Ororo said, as all the rest of the students piled out of the class.

"Uh…I'm going to be late for class, Miss. Munroe," he muttered.

"It's alright, I'll give you a note to give to the teacher in your next class explaining why you were late," Ororo said with a warm smile, pulling a chair beside her desk and patting the seat invitingly. "Come, sit down." Sighing heavily, Michael sat down.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Miss. Munroe?"

"You haven't been doing your homework," Ororo said, "and I just wanted to know if there was any reason why you didn't do it."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miss. M, but I have no reason." Michael started getting up to leave, but 'Ro shook her head and motioned for him to sit down again.

"I won't force you to give me a reason, because I know that sometimes, there are some things that people want to keep a secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I ain't keeping any secrets," Michael muttered, refusing to look up into his teacher's eyes.

"Either way, I just want you to know that if there's ever a time you want to talk to someone, the door to my room is always open," Ororo said sincerely. Then for some reason, Michael looked up and straight into the woman's sky blue eyes. And at that moment, he knew she understood.

"Uh…whatever," he cleared his throat, choking on his own words, "can I go now?" Ororo sighed.

"I really want to let you go with just that warning, but as the duty of a teacher, I have to make sure you do your homework and understand all the work that has been given to you," she said, "that's why, I would like for you to meet me here in my classroom around 7 pm every night, ok?"

"Fine," the boy grunted, grabbing his bag and slinging it onto his shoulder.

* * *

****

5:30 pm - four hours later

"I win again!" Bobby cheered, "WOOT! WOOHOO!"

"Oh shut up, Bobby," Rogue grumbled, punching her friend's shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" Bobby exclaimed, "Miss. Munroe! She punched me! Punish her!" Ororo shook her head and laughed at the immaturity of the two. The weather witch had been watching the teens play PS2 for a few minutes, something she hadn't played for a long time. The only time she had played these games was last Christmas, when all the teens forced everyone in the school to participate in their "Video Game Contest." Saying that she lost badly was an understatement.

"What you kids doing?" a gruff voice said with amusement. Ororo cringed inwardly, realizing who it was.

"Playing Tekken 4," Bobby replied, not taking his eyes off the screen, "and I'm winning Rogue so badly." Logan took a seat beside Ororo, and without realizing it, her body stiffened. Feeling her discomfort, Logan cocked his head to the side and stared intently at her face.

"What are you looking at?" she said after a few moments, turning to face Logan.

"Well…umm…you sure you wanna know, 'Ro?" he grinned.

"Yes."

"Are you a hundred percent positive?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you…are you SURE?"

"For the last time, YES!" Ororo exclaimed. Logan smiled as he sense the discomfort leave her and feeling anger and annoyance replace it. _Now that's the Ororo I've come to know and love…wait, did I just say love? _Logan thought to himself, _I meant hate! Of course I meant hate! Now that's the Ororo I've come to know and HATE!_

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ororo said impatiently, snapping her fingers in front of the dazed man's face, "are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh! Uh…" Logan stuttered, shaking himself out of his trance, "umm…well, I…uh…just realized that one of your eyes are bigger than the other…yah…that's it."

"Excuse me?" Ororo's eyes brows rose up in surprise.

"He said that…" Bobby started, pressing the buttons on his controls like crazy.

"I know what he said, Robert Drake!" Ororo snapped.

"Then why did you say…?"

"Oh, never mind!" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"K.O!" the T.V suddenly exclaimed, as Rogue's character fainted onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" Rogue shouted, dropping the controls onto the floor, "this is the fifteenth time you've won! I give up!"

"HA! I'm just too good for you, babe," Bobby laughed. Rogue punched his arm again and glared.

"Don't call me babe."

"Fine," Bobby grumbled, rubbing the spot she punched, "you didn't have to punch me that hard…babe." Rogue got ready to hit him again but Logan interrupted.

"Hey," he said, stepping in between them, "don't hurt him anymore, we have a game tomorrow."

"Yes, and we don't Logan's team to lose a game before he loses to us, right, Rogue?" Ororo said innocently. Logan turned around and glared at the woman.

"Oh, sorry," she said, fluttering her long, dark eyelashes at him, "did I say that out loud?"

"Yah, and for your information, we're going to win the game we have tomorrow AND beat your team next week, darlin'," Logan said smugly.

"Are you sure about that, Logan?" Ororo laughed, "just because you're good at opening beer bottles with your teeth while watching basketball on TV doesn't necessary mean you'll be good at the actual game."

"Well, just 'cause you've studied all the books you could get on basketball every night doesn't mean you'll be any good at it!"

"For your information, Wolverine, studying these books can actually improve your skills in basketball!" Ororo scowled, "if you would only open a book ONCE in your life, than you would see my point!"

"No thanks, darlin', I don't need any book to teach me to play a simple game like basketball, unlike a certain naïve book lover I know, that thinks that everything written in a book is right. "

"Are you sure that's why you don't open a book, Logan?" the white-haired goddess asked, "or is it because you can't read?"

"Hey, you shouldn't be reading any books!" Logan hissed, "aren't you suppose to be outside and chaining yourself to some tree? Begging the tree logging companies not to chop them down and making them into 'useless paper'?"

"I've just had about enough of you!" Ororo shouted, eyes blazing as tiny bolts of electricity ran down her slender fingers.

"Whatcha going do, huh?" Logan taunted, "Fry me? Slap me? Shout at me? Oh, I'm soooo scared!"

Rogue and Bobby watched quietly as the two usually mature X-Men fought verbally, about to start using physical movements anytime to prove their point.

"We've got to intervene somehow, Bobby," Rogue whispered.

"Why though? This is better than reality TV!" Bobby whispered back.

"Robert Drake! You stop those two from fighting right now, or I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Rogue hissed. Bobby sighed and got up from his spot on the floor.

"You're so immature!"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"Do you have ANY idea how immature that sounds!"

"Do you think I care?" Logan growled.

"Um…Miss. Munroe? Coach?" Bobby interrupted, stepping in between them two.

"Is there any way for you two to settle this…um…quietly?"

"I'm not sure, Bobby," Ororo said, suddenly calm, "I don't know if SOME people are willing to settle things calmly and with maturity." She shot Logan a dirty look as if it was all his fault for making a bad example for the students.

"I don't know about 'some' people, Bobby, but I'm quite sure that I'm willing to settle this as mature as possible," Logan replied, glaring at Ororo while saying this, "I don't know if Ororo would agree though."

"Don't worry, Logan," Ororo smiled sweetly, "I agree completely. What do you have in mind?" The two students' eyes widened.

"This is getting way too creepy, Bobby," Rogue whispered, "do something about it!"

"Me? Again?" Bobby whispered back. Rogue nodded, making a punching motion with her hands. He sighed and watched as the two teachers exchanged strangely polite conversation.

"Are you sure you don't have any ideas, Logan?" Ororo said, a grin plastered on her face.

"Yah, why don't you use that 'brilliant' mind of yours to think of an idea instead of making me?"

"Oh, I'm thinking right now. Are you sure you can't think of any ideas? Maybe it's just because your brain isn't quite in thinking mode right now. Do you need a few minutes to get your brain moving?"

"Thanks for the suggestion, 'Ro," Logan smiled politely, but his eyebrow twitched dangerously. Bobby gulped. Rogue was right, this was getting really creepy!

"I got an idea, Miss. Munroe," the teen volunteered, "how about you two play a couple matches of Tekken 4 to settle this?"

"Yah, great idea," Logan grinned, "how about we play a simple video game, darlin'?"

"Uh…"

"Or maybe you don't think it's a good idea…?" Logan said tauntingly, "but then again, Tekken 4 might be too hard for you."

"Of course it's not!" Ororo lied, "I'm great at video games!"

"Then I'll set it up for you two," Bobby offered. Ororo nodded, ignoring the doubt that was creeping up her stomach. How hard could it be? If Logan could do it, then so could she…right?

****

10 minutes later…

"K.O! Player one wins!" the TV exclaimed. Bobby and Rogue watched from their seat on the couch as Logan one for the fourteenth time.

"YES!" Logan cheered. Ororo scowled. How could she lose fourteen times to someone like _Logan_?

"You wanna go again, 'Ro?" Logan teased with a wide grin. Ororo started to say something but Logan started laughing. "HA! I know what you're going to say," he started imitating a slightly high female voice, "That was a fluke! A fluke I tell you! Let's go one more time and then we'll see who the loser is!" Ororo's face went red and she got up from the floor, planting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm sorry, Logan, but you're WRONG!" Ororo exclaimed, "I have no time to play these little games with you because I have an appointment with one of my students. I'll play and win you next time." She walked quickly out of the room, trying to erase Logan's annoying smirk from her mind.

* * *

****

The next day…

"Alright people! Today is our big game!" Logan shouted. His team was all lined up in a straight horizontal line so that he could see every one of them. "I'm not going to be giving any long ass speech, so don't start yawning on me." Jamie stopped in mid-yawn as Logan stopped to glare at him. The boy gulped and his other teammates all stifled back their yawns. "All I gotta say to you boys is you better kick that other team's ass, or at least give them a challenge when they play you. If I see anyone of you slacking off or not trying your best, well, let's just say you'll be having some 'extra training' with me every morning at 4:30." He swept his eyes around his team and chuckled inwardly. All of them seemed to be scared witless…except for one. Logan's eyes landed on Michael, the only one **not** standing up straight and listening attentively, or at least pretending to be listening attentively. He seemed to else where, his mind wandered off in another one of his daydreams.

"Michael!" Logan barked, "when I talk, I except them to listen!" Michael looked up, torn away from his thoughts, and shrugged casually, like he didn't have a care in the world. Logan fought the urge to grab the boy by the collar of his basketball shirt and having a real man-to-man talk with him. _This isn't the time_, he thought to himself, _we have a game in less than an hour. You can talk to him later. _Logan took a deep breath and put on his basketball-coach face back on.

"As you know, we're facing a non-mutant team, so NONE of you will be using your mutant powers," Logan hesitated and then grinned, "well, at least don't let anyone catch you using your powers anyway." Logan stopped as Bobby raised his hand slowly to ask a question.

"Um…will the players on the other team be about our age, Coach?" He asked. Logan shrugged.

"Not sure. Xavier never told me any of that and I never asked. I think they'll probably be anyway. And now, before they arrive, let's practise a few more of our plays…"

* * *

"They've arrived," Xavier announced, touching his forehead briefly.

"Pardon?"

"The other team has arrived for Logan's basketball game," Xavier looked up at Ororo, the only one that was in his study for the moment, "would you please do me a favour, Ororo?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Go outside and greet the team and their coach. Lead them to the Danger Room and make sure they don't see anything that their eyes shouldn't see." Ororo nodded and got up from the chair. Just as she was about to go though, she paused and turned around to look back at her mentor.

"I know what you wish to ask, my child," he said before she could say a word, "why did I allow a non-mutant school to come here and threaten our secrets to be exposed? Well, the headmaster of that school is actually one of my good friends, and is also a mutant. If anything happens, I trust that my good friend will take care of it."

Ororo thought about it for a second and opened her mouth to ask another question, but once again, Xavier interrupted before she could say anything.

"Of course, your team would also be allowed to face another team from a different school also." Ororo grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, professor." She opened the wooden doors to go.

"Oh, and Ororo?"

"Yes, professor?"

"We're a normal school for the gifted."

"Of course," she smiled, "I just hope the other students remember that…"

* * *

The bus slowed to a stop outside the doors of the vast building and the students inside the bus peered outside the windows. The doors to the bus slowly opened and a man in his mid-thirties stepped out, clad in a white t-shirt and black jeans. He was well-built, although not muscular like a body builder, had well defined muscles and dark, brown hair. He shielded his light brown eyes against the sun with his hands, and saw a woman pushing the doors to the school open and walking outside. At first, he thought that it was an old woman because of her long, locks of white hair. But as she approached, he realized how wrong he was.

Everything about her -her face, body- seemed to radiant beauty and nature. Although the glint in her eyes revealed how much she had gone through in her life, she had a strange youthful energy that the man couldn't quite place. A soft breeze ruffled the ends of her hair, which strangely seemed to suit her. When she was in front of him, she had a polite smile on and held out her hand to him.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted," she said, "my name's Ororo Munroe."

"Joseph Langdon," he replied, shaking her outstretched hand. Up close, Joseph could see something even more beautiful and strange than her locks of hair. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. It was coloured like the sky, unlike the dark blue Joseph was so use to seeing. "I'm from David Stram Sports University"

"University?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yah." Joseph pointed to the students that were starting to step out of the bus. They all looked to be at least seventeen to twenty-nine! Ororo's stifled a laugh as she imagined Logan's reaction. Oh, he was in for a BIG surprise.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Munroe?" he frowned.

"No, of course not!" Ororo exclaimed, smiling brightly as Joseph, "here, let me lead you all inside, Mr. Langdon." She waited for everyone on the bus to get off before leading them towards the doors of the school.

A few feet away from Ororo, Joseph caught Tony, one of his twenty-one year old students, talking to his friend.

"Yo man, that Munroe girl's mighty fine," he said with a grin, nudging his friend, "check her out, man."

"Give it up, Tony," his friend laughed, rolling his eyes, "I bet she's at least eight years older than you."

"So? Chicks dig younger men."

"You don't even have a chance, man. She's way outta your league."

"Oh shut up!" Tony boxed his friend on the shoulder and his buddy responded by pushing him back with a laugh. Joseph chuckled to himself. University boys are still boys. They were right about one thing though, Joseph thought as he caught Ororo's eye and saw her smile brightly at him as she pulled open the door. She was, as Tony put it, "mighty fine."

* * *

"And this is our gym, where the basketball court is," Ororo said. She leaned down to punch in the access code. Joseph's eyebrows shot up in surprise as a retina scanner popped out. Ororo smiled apologetically at the man and spread open her eye with her fingers to allow the machine to scan it. Then a miniature mike popped out.

"Ororo Munroe," she said clearly into the mike. The machine processed the information for a few seconds.

"Identity verified," the machine said, "Welcome Ororo Munroe." The metal doors slid open and Ororo stepped in. _Wow, _Joseph thought, _that's the first time I've seen so much protection for a school gym._ The group stepped into the room to see a bunch of teenagers sitting, exhausted, on the floor.

"Whoa," a couple of guys from Joseph's team said, "don't tell me we're facing those bunch of kids." Knowing that they had arrived the moment they entered the Danger Room, Logan jogged towards them, swearing under his breath as he saw the members of their opposing team.

"Logan, this is Mr. Langdon and his…uh…team," Ororo said, stifling a laugh. The look on Logan's face was just hilarious.

"Robert Langdon," the university teacher greeted, holding up a hand for Logan to shake. Logan ignored it and stared at the men behind Joseph.

"This is your team?" Logan asked gruffly. Joseph nodded and waved his hand at the teenagers that were sitting, suddenly alert, on the floor. They were staring at them, all wondering who the hell all the big guys were.

"Is that your team?"

"Yah," Logan challenged, "you've got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not, Mr. Logan," Joseph said, "I was just wondering why Professor Xavier would have two different teams with such a huge…um…age difference play against each other."

"First of all, it's just Logan, and second, how the hell would I know? Xavier planned all this. That crazy-old man is way too unpredictable."

"Logan," said a voice as the metal doors to the Danger Room slid open, "I would prefer it if you wouldn't call me a 'crazy old man'."

Logan winced. _Oh, shit._

_

* * *

_

There's no such school with that name. I just made it up. And if there is, I'm not making any reference to it at all.

And there goes the end of another chapter. When I saw all the reviews you people gave me, I think I almost cried in happiness. Seriously. So once again, I ask all of your to review right after you're done reading this. And I mean RIGHT after. Go to that review thingy right after you read the period in the next sentence. Thanks. :D

Lots of love from,

Archer Gurl


End file.
